


El último adiós a un rey

by MissLefroy



Series: Duelling Club [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29840379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLefroy/pseuds/MissLefroy
Summary: Escribir un fic donde se incluyan tres palabras dadas por la moderación.Palabras: Camaleón, delirio, isla.
Series: Duelling Club [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2193768





	El último adiós a un rey

**Author's Note:**

> Escribir un fic donde se incluyan tres palabras dadas por la moderación.
> 
> Palabras: Camaleón, delirio, isla.

Está ahí, tirado en la hierba, inerte.

Aún no podéis creer todo lo que ha ocurrido. Esta maldita guerra que la hermana de vuestro rey comenzó con vos se remonta desde los tiempos en Hogwarts.

Ella, discípula de Rowena, debía ser siempre la mejor en todo y jamás aceptó que nadie la pisara. Nunca asumió que vos fueseis mejor que ella.

Y aquí está la prueba de su odio. Ni siquiera la pócima con piel de camaleón consiguió curarle las heridas.

Le observáis desde la oscuridad de la noche. Parece como dormido. Debéis despediros de él. Fuisteis su mentor, mas también su más fiel siervo y su mejor amigo. Echareis de menos su delirio de grandeza, mas también su lealtad y valentía.

Comprendéis que ha llegado la hora de dejar que se marche y emprenda su vuelo más allá de esta gran isla que le vio nacer.

Sonreís y le deseáis suerte, lejos de Albión.


End file.
